A.R.G.U.S.
A.R.G.U.S. is a U.S. Government agency, currently led by Amanda Waller. They act as support and liaison to the Justice League, supplying them with resources and cleaning up afterwards. History The Questionable Past Allegedly, A.R.G.U.S. has existed since the earliest days of the American Revolution, when it was known as the "Armed Revolutionaries Governing Under Secrecy", spying on the British forces to aid military action. After independence, they changed again, becoming the "Anonymous Ranger Group of the United States". They fought in the American Civil War, tracked outlaws, and with some notable failings, defended the lives of the US Presidents. During this period, their greatest enemies were the Crimson Men, servants of a cult that believed in an imminent apocalypse, to be heralded by crimson skies. The Crimson Men recruited the wealthy and powerful to their side, and over the 20th century A.R.G.U.S. and the Crimson Men fought a shadow war, to the latter's defeat. A.R.G.U.S. went dormant, waiting to change again to suit the times. The Official Story In the wake of Darkseid's attack on Prime Earth, and the formation of the Justice League, the American government created an agency called the Advanced Research Group Uniting Superhumans, to handle all of the spillover from Justice League missions, and hold the debris afterwards. The agency's first head was Steve Trevor, for his military record and his history with Wonder Woman. He accepted, and A.R.G.U.S. officially came into existence the next day. Over the next five years, A.R.G.U.S. served honourably, liaising with the Justice League to build and supply the Watchtower, taking control of the Red Room and the Black Room, overseeing the creation of the Circus in Detroit (full of interdimensional visitors through the hole left by Darkseid's arrival) and Belle Reve, the nation's supervillain prison. Trevor recruited from his former squadmates in Team 7, hiring Amanda Waller and John Lynch. However, during the aftermath of the David Graves incident, A.R.G.U.S. got a new head in Amanda Waller, the head of Task Force X. This resulted in a more aggressive stance against threats such as superhuman trafficking, Basilisk, and the Secret Society, seeding agents into enemy ranks. These tactics proved useless in the face of the Secret Society's conspiracy, however, and the agency was crippled by an attack by the Crime Syndicate. In the aftermath of the Crime Syndicate's attack, Steve Trevor is the highest-ranking field agent again, and has vowed to change it into something cleaner. Rooms *The Red Room: The largest covert research facility for housing extraterrestrial, unidentified, and classified technology. *The Black Room: The Magic Vault, contains the world most dangerous supernatural artifacts. *The Circus: Is a maximum-security prison detainment facility designed to hold interdimensional threats they like to call breachers. *The Green Room: Is a panic room made using tesseract technology. Once entered you'll be outside time and space. It can only be open in one spot on the planet by the A.R.G.U.S. key. *The Wonder Room: The rooms purpose is classified by Steve Trevor seems to contain things from his time working with Wonder Woman. The Oddfellows The Oddfellows are a black ops unit of A.R.G.U.S. who work off-the-book to investigate "strange happenings" for the purposes of potential capture and/or cataloguing. Their members include Steve Trevor, Sameer, Chief, and Charlie. See also * Forever Evil: A.R.G.U.S. Category:Teams __NOWYSIWYG__